thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
Picking up who right where Series 4 left off, Series 5 starts with people in the City beginning to see Zoot. Mega sees Java and we find out they are working together to take over the city. Salene is still kidnapped by Stats and Wizard (to former Technos wanting Ram back). Ram is left for dead in a garbage tip, while Slade saves him. Ram pretends his name is Gabe at Liberty. Ebony, Siva and Java create a tribe called the Zootists. Eventually, it is revealed that Mega, along with Java, is behind the Zoot sightings, his goal being to consolidate power, and turn the City into one big prison. Generally, Series 5 has been met with positive reaction from fans. However, there have been complaints. The first is the over-emphasis on Amber, as a good portion of the story focuses on her, especially after being in about half of Series 3 and less than half of Series 4. Series 5 saw a number of characters written out of the show, including Java, Siva, Mouse, and Mega in the finale. Pride, who had been in the show since Series 3 was killed off very early in Series 5. Besides appearing in the first and second episodes (in the half-hour format), he does not appear again until his death scene in the eighth episode. With Pride's death, no characters introduced in Series 3 appear in the show anymore (although it can be assumed that Luke, Andy, Tally, and Moz are still alive). Another complaint is of the new characters, particularly Gel, Darryl, and Lottie. Gel and Lottie are seen as new versions of Zandra and KC, while Darryl isn't given much to do after being Zoot's double. However, many praise Series 5 as it downplays the technology element present in Series 4. Although the creation of Cyber Zoot contradicts this to a point. It also seemed unbelievable that an A.I. like Cyber Zoot could be initially created on primitive computers by Ram in Liberty. The new characters of Slade and Ruby are generally liked as well. The costume designs would change as well. They seemed to be a fusion of the naturalistic looking ones from Series 3 and the more modern industrial ones from Series 4. Megan Alatini (Java) would wear a vest with her Techno costume to hide the fact she was pregnant during filming. Series 5 would feature music from The Spirit Symphony, an album composed by Raymond Thompson. This score has a somewhat celtic-like sound to it. Some of this music would be released on Tribe albums under different names. Production Friday 25th October 2002 was the final day of pre-production."First day of Tribe 5 filming!" Tribeworld.com Principal photography started on Monday 28th October. Vicky Rodewyk (Gel) filmed her first scene on Wednesday 30th October and Matt Robinson (Slade) filmed his first on Friday 1st November."Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 1" Tribeworld.com Each week had five days of filming, lasting from Monday to Friday."Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 2" Tribeworld.com"Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 4" Tribeworld.com In the seventh week of filming, an extra shooting day was added on Saturday."Location Report: Tribe 5 – Week 7" Tribeworld.com Victoria Spence spent time studying for her exams in Auckland during production and returned to production in week five, filming her scenes before Christmas."Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 5" Tribeworld.com Filming locations Series 5 was filmed in and around Wellington like the rest of the show. Two main studios were for the sets of Series 5. Studio A at Cloud 9 Studios housed the interior of the mall, which had a makeover for the new series. Another studio not far from Cloud 9 was used for the interiors of Horton Bailey Hotel and other specially designed sets. The foyer of Cloud 9 Studios was used as a set for the interior foyer of the hotel. Other locations included Hutt Park Raceway, Petone Railway Yards, Cloud 9's backlot at Whiteman's Valley, Petone Museum, Cloud 9 grounds, Kenepuru Hospital, Hutt Park Railyards, Kaitoke Regional Park, Hutt Valley High School,"Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 3" Tribeworld.com Petone Railyards, city streets,"Location Report – Tribe 5 – Week 6" Tribeworld.com. the Tapu Te Ranga Marae, Opera House Lane, Cloud 9's backlot at Whiteman's Valley was extensively used for filming. A road and farm was filmed there. A special new set was built at Kaitoke Regional Park, probably the Zoo. The Eco Camp was also filmed at the park."Location Report: Tribe 5 – Week 7" Tribeworld.com Characters Introduced * Slade (Matt Robinson) * Ruby (Fleur Saville) * Gel (Vicky Rodewyk) * Darryl (Joseph Crawford) * Lottie (Beth Chote) * Zak Notes * Series 5 is the last series of The Tribe. Initially, a Series 6 was being planned. However, Channel 5, which airs The Tribe in the UK decided to cancel the show. In 2005, a spin-off series, called The New Tomorrow chronicled the adventures of the descendants of characters in The Tribe, with a much younger cast. It wouldn't be until 2011 when a proper follow in the form of the novel The Tribe: A New World continued the story where Series 5 ended. A New World itself would be followed up with 2014's The Tribe: A New Dawn. References Category:The Tribe Category:Series 5 Category:Series Category:Season